Chibi Explosion!
by DeathCabForChibi
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi Explosion**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Animes in this... Because people richer then me are better at drawing... There... Happy? I SAID IT! _(Enjoy the Fan-fic!)_

* * *

**I**t was a rainy night and everyone was in Roy's room sitting all over the place… Everyone was scattered all over the room… Snooping through Roy's belongings… 

Roy: Stop you guys! –Roy said while chasing Havoc around-

Jean: Love notes? Oh? What's this! What's this! "I love R-"

Roy: QUIT IT! –Roy pounced on Havoc and snatched the paper away- Give me this!

Jean: But I was about to read the best part!

Roy: Like hell you were! Damn it Breda! Don't get into my underwear.

Breda: -wearing Roy's underwear over his pants- Look at me! I'm super Roy!

Riza, Maes, Havoc, Ed, Al, Kain and Fallman: -Snickers-

Roy: Argh… YOU GUYS!

Edward: What's the matter sparky? Don't like it?

Roy: -Eye Twitch- S-Sparky? Alright shrimp! I've been holding in for a while. Seems how you're small… But now… It's the end of the line! –He slapped on his gloves-

Edward: W-What are you gonna do! Pull a Michael Jackson on me!

Roy: SHUT UP! –Thwacks Ed in the face- Don't ever call me Michael Jackson!

Riza: Calm down sir… He's only being a kid.

Roy: YOU WANT SOME! –Glares at Riza-

Riza: Sure… -pulls out gun- Bring it on.

Roy: Never mind!

Riza: Thought so…

Armstrong: Looking through the colonel's personal belongings is a technique passed down the Armstrong line o-

Roy: GET OFF THAT!

Armstrong: -puts Game Boy down-

**Out of nowhere a random girl popped in through the door… A cute young looking girl who was freezing cold and wet… It was… No! Not her! It's… It's! KATE! AHHHHH!**

Kate: I'm soo… Cold… -grips shoulders and shakes constantly-

Edward: Who the Hell are you?

Kate: -shakes off like a dog- I am… THE ULTIMANTE... KATE-CHAN!

Kay: And I'm Kayla! Roy's number one fan! –Walks over to Roy- How are you today?

Roy: I er...

Ally: -Jumps out of nowhere- And I'm Allyson! –Waves-

Aubrey: Hi! I'm Aubrey -waves very slowly-

Tiffany: Why am I here? -Shrugs- Oh well... I'm Tiff

Edward: Of all buildings, why the heck did you choose here?

Kate: I dunno... I just saw a big building and presumed it was a police station… And then when I came in people were like... "HEY YOU CAN'T GO DOWN THERE! THAT'S A RESTRICTED AREA TO CIVILIANS!" or somethin' like that... But with Me, Kay, Ally, Aubrey and Tiff's power, we just broke through with our cute girl ness.

Kay: I'm not _THAT_ girly...

Aubrey: I WEAR ROSE NOT PINK!

Kate: Whatever… Soo... We came across you dudes and... Dudettie… And of course we know you… But you don't know us… -shrugs- So that's it...

Roy: -nods- Indeed... But mind telling me, WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!

Kate: Oh that? I don't know really…

Roy: May I please ask that you get out now?

Kate: -Glares at Roy- Not unless I get my Ed…

Roy: Deal! -pushes Ed in front of Kate- Take him!

Ed: -Shoved in front of Kate- HEY!

Zoë: Hi! Ed's mine! Thank you! -Snatches Ed-

Ellie: Nuh-Uh! Ed's mine! -Clings to Ed-

Edward: Hey Mustang! Look at all the girls that like me!

Kate: -Grabs Ed- Ed honey, why don't you come with me!

Edward: Sure?

Zoë: But He's mine! -Snatches Ed back- Why don't you come with me!

Edward: Well... I gue-

Ellie: -Snatches Ed- Come with me!

Zoë: Why don't we share him!

Ellie: NO! MINE! -Clings to Ed-

Edward:

Kate: Poor Edo-kun… I'm sorry...

**All the sudden, Havoc finds a strange bottle... Everyone stops and looks at him.**

Jean: What's this? -He held up the silver sparkly bottle…-

Roy: I don't know… My cousin gave it to me… She said it was a good luck thing… But I don't know…

Jean: What's inside? Hair gel? I could use some right now… -he unscrewed the bottle and little silver sparkles came out. They surrounded the whole room and suddenly everyone was started to notice they were getting shorter and smaller...

Edward: NOOOOOOOO! I finally grew an Inch today and now it's going away!

Roy: Hmmm What the! My Tallness! HEY!

Riza: Huh…

Jean: Hmm? What the? I'm getting short!

Armstrong: Being shortened is a technique passed down the Armstrong lin- What the! My voice!

Kain: Aw man… Now I'm even MORE shorter then everyone else… -sigh-

Breda: Aw man… Now I look even MORE like a fat kid… -prods stomach while shrinking-

Fallmen: Hmm… Strange… I STILL can't see… -Scratches head-

Alphonse: Uh? I'm shrinking too? YAY! I'm small! WEE! –does the "YAY! I'm shrinking too!"... Dance!

-WTF eye catch Roy flies toward the screen and his face slams into a wall-

Riza: Aww... Pwoor wittle Woy!

Roy: Wut teh ef hwappened!

Ed: I twink we twibi

Kate: HAH! We got you!

Ed: Huh?

Kate: I'm going to put you guys in my chibi pen... Because _I_ sent that bottle to you Roy!

All of the girls gather the chibis and put them in a weird area...

**Everyone appeared in a big mansion for their Chibi liking... With like, 5 Floors, 3 Bathrooms, 1 Kitchen, 1 dining room, lots of bedrooms... You get the Idea... Everyone is currently in the Living Room...**

Roy: Huh? Wyewe am Ioi?

Riza: Wuts wif youw eccent, Woy?

Roy: Wuts wif you Wiza?

Riza: Wut did you jus' caw me?

Roy: Hwush... Ioi've bween Twibified

Riza: Wuts a Twibi?

Roy: Ioim' nawt suwre

Riza: Sum bawdy nweeds to fwix us!

Roy: Yea!

Riza: -Runs into the kitchen- Hwey! Any bawdy hewe?

**Another Chibi boy wearing a chef's hat and apron with light-brown hair tied in a braid looked at Riza.**

Duo: Hmm? I'm here... What's seems to be the problem there little missy? -he raise his eyebrows and smirked at Riza-

Riza: Ewem... I Uwhmm... How do wee stwap tawking wike twis?

Duo: ... Well... Stop talk like that...

Riza: What do you mean! I can't stop talking like this... Wait a minute... I'm fine! Ah... I got it now... Thanks...

Duo: Wait!

Riza: Hmm?

Duo: What's your name?

Riza: Riza Hawkeye... You?

Duo: I'm Duo! Duo Maxwell! I might run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie! Yep, that's me in a nutshell -he waved happily at Riza and smiled-

Riza: I see... Any ways... I have to go...

Duo: I'll come with! This IS after all the house of Chibis... You guys must be new here!

Riza: I suppose so, Duo...

Duo: I hope we get to see more of each other, Riza! I, unfortunately, realized I have to go back to cooking... I'm making dinner for everyone!

Riza: But you don't even know us...

Duo: There is more then just you guys...

Riza: There... Is?

Duo: -nods- Yep... We've got a whole bunch of chibis here... From all different types of animes! And you guys are our newest!

Riza: Really... Okay... Well I have to go to my friends now... See you...

Duo: Bye! -Duo ran back into the kitchen wearing his chef's hat and apron.-

**-Riza ran back to the gang-**

Riza: Okay... We can talk normal of our own free will... Try it...

Roy: Hello? YES! I no longer have to say "HEWWO" Ugh... You don't know how demeaning that is...

Riza: Oh no... I know how you feel...

Jean: Yeah! Riza saying "Wook at the kyoot wil' puppy!" Would be funny!

Riza: It's First LT. Hawkeye to you! -Waves finger while pointing at Jean-

Roy: Right... Any ways... Who was that in the chef hat?

Riza: Duo Maxwell...

Roy: Who?

Riza: Duo Maxwell...

Roy: Who?

Riza: Never mind... Any ways, he said that we aren't the only ones here with stunted growth, there are more!

Roy: Oh boy... Did he say if any of them were girls! -Roy leaned over a chibi desk-

Riza: -pulls out gun which is now chibified, and shoots at Roy, but misses purposely-

Roy: Gyah!

Ed: Sooo... Did he say anything about turning back to normal?

Riza: Nuh-uh... That's the bad part... It's just strange though... –Riza said while returning her gun to it's holster-

Roy: Hmm... Who are you?

**A DASHING looking boy with looong silver haired walked pass Roy with a little green chibi Imp, and a chibi girl following him.**

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama! There are more people! Can I talk to them!

Sesshoumaru: Do as you wish... -his pretty silver hair swished back a fourth as he continued walking into the next room. The green imp followed Sesshoumaru.-

Rin: Master Jaken! Why don't you stay and help me introduce ourselves!

Jaken: No thanks! LORD SESSHOUMARU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! –The little green imp followed Sesshoumaru-

Rin: Hi! -She waved happily- I'm Rin! And that green guy was Jaken! And the beautiful silver haired boy was Sesshoumaru-sama! What are your names!

Alphonse: Hi! I'm Alphonse! And this is my big brother Ed!

Ed: -Waves and smiles- Hi!

**Everyone couldn't help but smile cause of the ultimate cuteness that emanated from Rin. Well... Except for Fallmen... He couldn't see...**

Roy: I'm Roy Mustang.

Riza: I'm Riza Hawkeye.

Jean: -Raises small chibi hand- Jean Havoc

Kain: -Waves- Kain Fuery

Fallmen: I can't see! -Bumps into wall-

Breda: Just call him Fallmen... And I'm Breda! -Waves-

Ed: Edward Elric!

Alphonse: And I'm Alphonse Elric!

Rin: I see... Okay! Well! I'm gonna go play Nintendo 64 now! Bye!

* * *

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That's all for the first chapter! Much more craziness waits for us! In the next chapter!

OMG! I had so much fun making this! Though I don't think me or my friends will be

in it a lot... Like, they'll make an appearance probably every 5 chapters... Or on specials,

but whatever... Any questions will gladly be answered! And Reviews are always welcome!

No flames please! Bye! Oh! And just for fun!AVirtual Cookie goes to anyone who can guess what anime

Duois from!

---Kate

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi Explosion**

_**Chapter 2**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Animes in this... Because people richer then me are better at drawing... There... Happy? I SAID IT! _(Enjoy the Fan-fic!)_

**-It was finally really late at night and everyone was really tired-**

Riza: -Yawns- I'm really tired now... I can't keep my eyes open...

Roy: Try to...

Riza: I _really_ can't.

Roy: Oh alright... I'll be the only one to stay awake then...

Alphonse: And Me!

Roy: And Al...

Riza: Okay... -hugs Roy while Al isn't looking- 'Night

Roy: 'Night

**Riza pulled out a blanket from a little box in the living room and climbed up onto one of the big couches in the room.**

Roy smiled at Riza and heard something upstairs... It sounded like singing.

---: Shizukanaa... Kono youruniii...

**Roy climbed up the stairs to listen to where the singing was coming from.**

Roy: She has such a pretty voice... I need to see who is singing! -he pressed his ear up a against a door and heard the singing from inside- I found her! -Roy opened the door to find a beautiful long pink-haired girl singing with a pair of headphones on.-

---: Hmm? Who are you? –She slid her headphones off and looked over at Roy-

Roy: Uh um... –Roy started to blush because she was just wearing a little button-up pajama shirt- I-I-I ... R-R-R...

---: R-R-R? Please to meet you R-R-R! I'm Lux Clyne! Many people call me Lacus... But my name is Lux! Please to meet you! -She climbed down her bed and walked over to Roy holding her hand out-

Roy: My name is... Roy... Not R-R-R... I'm just... Overcome by your beauty! –Roy turned around and had a nose bleed- Uhm Excuse me... Do you have a tissue!

Lux: Why, Yes I do! –Lux darted over to her nightstand and grabbed the box of tissue and handed it to Roy- Here you go!

Roy: Th-Thank you... Was that you singing?

Lux: Yes... I love to sing... -Lux sat down on the floor- I'm a pop idol... I'm the performer of all the chibis here... But I hardly know anyone's name!

Roy: That's a shame... Well... I could introduce you to my friends tomorrow...

Lux: You'd do that for me? Thank you! -Lux bowed to Roy-

Roy: No need to bow...

Lux: I'm sorry, but I wanted to show respect! -Lux smiled-

**Roy sat down next to Lux and looked over at her**.

Roy: So, Lux... You like to sing? What do you sing?

Lux: Oh... Just various songs I write... And my producers write...

Roy: I see...

Lux: I have a CD here if you want to listen...

Roy: CD? What's that now?

Lux: Hold out your hands and I'll show you!

Roy: Okay. -Roy held his hand out and Lux gave him a CD player and the CD was inside-

Lux: That's a CD player! Just hit this button here and it'll play! And you can hear me sing!

Roy: I see now! -Roy listened to the music and he gave Lux a thumbs up- Very beautiful...

Lux: Thank you! -she beamed happily at Roy-

Roy: -Takes the headphones off- Thank you for letting me listen! It was beautiful!

Lux: Thanks!

Roy: -Yawns- I'm so tired...

Lux: Do you have a room yet?

Roy: No...

Lux: You can stay here! I'll get a sleeping bag out! We can talk for a little bit and then goto sleep!

Roy: -Nose bleeds-

Lux: Oh no! -pulls a tissue out of the box- Here!

Roy: Thank you.

Lux: No problem! Are you sure your okay? -Lux got up closer to Roy and put her hand on his forehead-

**Roy's eyes were looking straight down at her chest. _'Look away Roy...'_-**

Lux: Well... You are kind of warm... Maybe you should sleep in the bed... And I'll sleep on the floor.

Roy: No no! I'm the guest... I'm supposed to sleep on the floor...

Lux: Oh... Okay... -Lux rubbed Roy's face- You have such soft skin for a guy... -Lux smiled-

Roy: -blushes- Uh... Thanks... Good... Night...

Lux: Good night, Roy. - Lux laid a sleeping bag out for Roy and gave him a pillow and a blanket. Then she jumped up into her bed and pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep.-

**Roy took his jacket off and laid it next to him and then pulled the covers over his head and went to sleep.**

**-Next morning Roy Awoke-**

Riza: Having fun?

Roy: -Looks up- R-Riza! -_'Oh shit...'_-

Riza: So... You fell asleep with the nearest _pretty_ girl...

Roy: It's not what you think! Riza!

Riza: -Kicks Roy in the head and then turns around and walks out of the room-

Roy: -Sigh- Riza...

Lux: -laying in bed- ZzZz...

**Roy got up, picked up his jacket and ran out of the room, following Riza**

Riza: -sigh- That fool... I don't even know why I fell for him...

Ed: D-Dammit! Why does _MY_ room have to be upstairs! I CAN'T CLIMB UP THERE!

Riza: -looks down at Ed- You okay?

Ed: OF COURSE NOT!

Riza: -hops down the stairs- I feel stupider by the second... And more childish...

Ed: What was that?

Riza: Nothing... -shakes head, and then grabs Ed's hand and helps him get up the stairs.- So.. You got a room now?

Ed: Mm-hm... They said it was "Small"... The nerve of these people... I'm _NOT_ small... Come on... Look at Rin! She's tiny!

Riza: Ed, She's like... Eight years old...

Ed: SO!

Riza: -sigh- Whatever... Which room number is yours?

Ed: Two 'O four...

Riza: Oh okay... That's a little ways down the hall... -Riza said while marching down the hall-

Ed: Alright... -Ed followed Riza down the hall-

Roy: -followed behind Ed and whispered- _Is Riza mad at me?_

Ed: _How should I know! What did you do to get her upset?_

Roy:_ Well... I don't really want to talk about it here... _

Ed: _Wow... It must be bad, Huh Colonel?_

Roy: _Shut it..._

Ed: Alright, alright...

Riza: -looks behind her- Colonel... -She saluted and then started to run down the hallway-

Ed: Hey! Wait up!

Roy: Riza! Stop this! -Roy chased Riza down the hallway along with Ed-

**Riza bumped into someone coming out of their room. It was a Girl with Long blueish purple hair wearing a awfully strange get up.**

---: Uhm... 'Scuse me... I'm sorry about that! I'm really clumsy!

Riza: Ow... -Riza started to rub her head-

---: I'm Yurika Misumaru! The captain of the Nadesico!

Riza: Oh... I'm Riza... Riza Hawkeye... Excuse me for ramming into you like that...

**-By this time Riza had lost the boys...-**

Yurika: Oh no! It's quite alright... I was just unpacking... Soo... What room number are you?

Riza: -Riza held up a piece of paper- Two zero Nine...

Yurika: Really! That's my room number! -she opened the door and pointed inside-

Riza: Wow... Roomy.

Yurika: I know! This is even better then the captain's suite on the Nadesico!

Riza: What's a Nadesico?

Yurika: It's a ship! I'm the captain! -she point to herself with her thumb and smiled happily-

Riza: Oh okay... Hm, Well... I guess this is my room... Why don't we "hang-out" here a bit... I've got two boys chasing after me...

Yurika: Alright! Wait a second. -Yurika peered out into the hall way and heard foot-steps "Get in!"

Riza: What? -Riza Listened- Oh Rig-

Yurika: -pulls Riza in the room and shuts the door- I think I just saw them. -Yurika walked over to one of the beds and sat on it-

Riza: What did they look like? -Riza spotted a chair and dragged it over to the bed and sat on it.-

Yurika: Blond haired boy... And a black haired guy...

Riza: That's them...

Yurika: Okay...

**-All the sudden the two of them heard a knock on the door.-**

Riza: _Don't answer it..._

Yurika: _Hang on... I think I got this... _Who is it?

Riza: _doooon't..._

---: Uhm... This is Kagome Higurashi... This is my room number... I need to get in.

Yurika: Oh! Kagome! -Yurika springed off of the bed and cracked the door.-

Kagome: Yurika? What are you doing?

Yurika: I thought you were the boys who were stalking Riza.

Kagome: Riza?

Yurika: Oh, right! This is our room mate! Riza Hawkeye! -Yurika point to Riza with her little stubby arm-

Kagome: Hi Riza!

Riza: Hi...

**-All the sudden they heard ANOTHER knock on the door.-**

Yurika and Kagome: Who is it?

---: -sigh- Hilde... Hilde Schbeiker...

Yurika and Kagome: Hilde Schbeiker? -They said to each other while looking at one another-

Riza: Whos that?

Yurika: Hilde is Duo's Girlfriend...

Kagome: Well... Kinda... He doesn't act like it...

Riza: I see...

Kagome: I first time I got here Duo started hitting on me... And then Hilde came and dragged Duo off...

Yurika: Yeah... Same for me...

Riza: He did hit on me... But I don't think she was even there...

Hilde: HELLOOO! GIRLS! Open the damn door!

Yurika: Coming! -Yurika YET again darted off the bed and ran over to the door- Yes Hilde?

Hilde: I want to give you guys your "Knowing where everything belongs" list...

Yurika: Oh GOD with that list... It's SO annoying...

Hilde: HEY! It's the rules! Follow them!

Yurika: Yes Ma'am!

Hilde: Thought so... You have one more room mate coming...

Yurika, Kagome and Riza: Another!

Hilde: Four people per room... That's the rules! -Hilde winked at the girls while hauling off a couple more pieces of paper-

Yurika: I wonder who it is!

Kagome: Yeah... I hope it someone good!

**-A few more minutes later after the girls were all talking-**

---: ALRIGHT! CLEAN THIS SHEIST FOR A "PIG-STY" UP! MOVE YOUR SHEIST FOR **_MY_** STUFF

Yurika: And you are?

---: I'm Asuka Soryu Langley! Pilot of Evangelion Unit 2! -She did the piece sign-

Kagome: Pleased to meet you Miss Asuka...

Asuka: Up yours! Baka!

Kagome: Uh...

Yurika: Hey! Don't be so mean!

Asuka: Do I have to listen to you! NO! Thought so... Now go play with dolls or something -Asuka blew them all off and started unpacking her things-

Kagome: Geez...

Yurika: Yeah really...

Riza: -shrugs-

**-MEANWHILE! The Boys!-**

Roy: So... We don't get our own rooms... Well, I could deal with that... I guess...

Maes: If you ask me... I don't think I want to NOT be with one of you guys... I'm kind of frightened... WHO ARE OUR ROOMATES I ASK YOU! WHOOOOOO! -Hughes started shaking Roy constantly-

Roy: -Shrugs- I dunno...

Maes: YOUR THE COLONEL! LOOK INTO IT!

Roy: Your the inspector... Why don't you?

Maes: Oh... Right... Erm... Yeah... Well... I uh... I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO! YOING! -Hughes runs away-

Roy: -Sighs- If only I could get out of here... -Roy leaned against the door and looked into his room-

**-All the sudden a boy with spikey brown hair walked up behind Roy-**

---: Uhm... Excuse me sir..

Roy: Yeah?

---: Well... I'm looking for room one forty seven! Is that here?

Roy: Oh uh... Yeah. -Roy moved away from the door-

---: Thanks, I'm Akito Tenkawa. -Akito made a gesture to shake his hand-

Roy: I'm Roy Mustang. -Roy shook his hand-

Akito: Uh... Could you help me? -Akito held a couple of bags in his hands-

Roy: Yeah... Sure... -Roy took a two of his bags and carried them into the room.- So this looks like it some sort of dormatory...

Akito: Seems that way...

Roy: We've got two more Roomates on the way...

Akito: -nods- Uh. -He held the sheet up- Uhm.. Miroku? And uh Muu La Fraga...

Roy: Hm... Interesting... -He looked at his chibi hands and then sat down on a random bed...- I'll claim this bed...

Akito: 'Kay... -Akito looked around.- Wow! There are two floors!

Roy: Hey... There must be two beds up there then too...

Akito: Yeah! Awesome!

Roy: Yep...

Maes: -Knocks on door-

Roy: Uh... Who is it?

Maes: It's me! Roy! The sexy man himself!

Roy: For god-sake Hughes... You make us look bad saying stuff like that!

Maes: Just open the door!

Roy: Whatever -Roy opened the door and looked at Maes with another dude-

Maes: This is my new friend! Gai!

Gai: The names Gai Daigouji... But you can call me Gai!

Akito: GAI!

Gai: Hiya, cook!

Akito: Hi...

Roy: Hi... I'm Roy Mustang...

Gai: Hi! Well... Anyways... I gotta go set up my Geki Ganger stuff! -Gai ran off with Hughes following-

Maes: See ya!

Roy: Geki... Ganger?

Akito: PLEASE don't ask...

Roy: I'll be sure not to...

Akito: Alright...

**-A knock on the door was heard by Roy and Akito-**

Roy: Do you wanna get it?

Akito: Nah...

Roy: Alright then... I'll get it... Hello? -he opened the door and peered out. He saw a Guy with short blonde hair wearing some sort of Uniform and another guy wearing a kimono and a purple draping over it with his hair tied back in a pony tail-

---: It's a shame I couldn't have been roomed with one of the ladies...

---: Hey man! If it was up to me I'd be roomed with all the ladies!

---: Hey! You got me there!

Roy: Excuse me? Are you Miroku and Muu?

Miroku: Indeed we are!

Muu: Shape eye there, kid.

Roy: Nah, I just read the paper stating our room mates.

Muu: Ahh... A cheater now are we?

Roy: I guess you could say that.

Miroku: Heh... Well fortunately, I'm a sore loser myself!

Muu: Heh...

Roy Well... We'd better get settled in, Shall we?

**-They all nodded and started to unpack there things-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Wow! So looong! Ughs! Took me a few hours to make

it... So I really hope you guys like it... And just look all of those anime characters! Virtual cookies

for anyone who can guess the animes these characters are from! On other notes, I'll be happy to answer

any questions! Reviews are definetly welcome, but no flames! -glares at Roy-

---Kate

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi Explosion**

_**Chapter 3**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Animes in this... Because people richer then me are better at drawing... There... Happy? I SAID IT! _(Enjoy the Fan-fic!)_

**

* * *

**

**-Everyone unpacked and were ready to just hang out...-**

Miroku: Soo... What do you guys want to talk about?

Roy: How should I know...

Akito: Uh...

Muu: -looking at magazine with innapropriate things on it- Huh? What!

Miroku: MUU! You sly dog... -laughs-

Muu: Heh! -laughs-

Roy and Akito: Huh?

Muu: Nothing, nothing -waves hands-

**-After a few minutes of silence Muu broke in-**

Muu: -flipping through magazine- Soo... Do you guys have any love interests...

Roy, Miroku and Akito: -blushes-

Muu: -slaps down magazine- come on, guys...

Miroku: Well...

Roy: Uh...

Akito: Let's see...

---: AKITO-SAMA!

Akito: Oh no... HIDE ME!

Muu: Eh?

Roy: -shoves Akito in the closet-

Akito: Hey!

Roy -slams door in Akito's face

Akito: OW!

-**A large knock was heard at the door-**

Muu: SOMEBODY GET IT! I'M TOO LAZY!

Miroku: -sighs- I'll get it... -Walks over to the door and opens it- Yes? Whoa...

Yurika: -Wearing bikini- Is Akito Tenkawa here?

Roy: -looks at Miroku and makes a motion with his finger across his neck-

Miroku: Nope! Sorry! -slams door in Yurika's face- -phew-

Roy: You can say that again...

Miroku: -phew-

Roy: It's a figure of speech...

Miroku: Is it really? Sorry...

Roy: What's with the clothing your wearing anyways...

Miroku: What's with yours?

Roy: -sighs-

Muu: What's with the clothing we all are wearing... We all are wearing some type of Uniform... Well except for Wuss-kito

Akito: -bangs on closet door- ROY! YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!

Roy: -Looks at Miroku-

Miroku: Roy left...

Akito: WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU COME AND OPEN THE DOOR!

Roy and Miroku -snickers-

Akito: HELLPP! I'M RUNNING OUT OF BREATH!

Muu: -while reading/looking at magazine gets up off of his bed and walks over to the closet and opens the door- Begone... -he goes back to sitting down on the bed and reading/looking at the magazine-

Roy: Wow...

Miroku: What the?

**-Back to the OTHER people-**

Ed: Hmmm... I wonder who I'm with, -he looked around the room and then sat down on the bed, All the sudden a knock to door was heard-

Ed: Roomate? -Ed hopped off of the bed and opened the door- Hello?

: Uh... Hi... I'm... Shinji... I-Ikari...

Ed: Hi! How are ya?

---: Uhh! Sorry I'm late! -He ran up and saluted- Kira Yamato reporting, Sir!

Ed: Huh?

Kira: I'm one of your Roomates, Edward Elric And Shinji Ikari! -salutes yet again-

Ed: Why are you saluting? I'm not your superior...

Kira: Sorry... I'm really formal sometimes...

Ed: Ah.. Don't worry 'bout it. -Ed waved his hands-

Shinji: Uh... Aren't we suppose to have another roomate?

Ed: Yeah... I wonder who...

---: Oh! I'm so lucky!

Ed: I hope it's not... That..

---: Hi hi! My name is Jakotsu! And you guys are... MY ROOMATIANS! WEEEEEEE! -Prances around like a giddy school girl-

---: Like HELL they are... Your going to be put with the girls, Jakotsu... Because of how... Gay you are...

Jakotsu: HEY! Bankotsu! That was mean! -cries-

Bankotsu: I'm Bankotsu, Master of Destruction, 1000 kills oh yeah!

Shinji: Uhm... I killed a couple of Angels! -raise finger in air-

Bankotsu: -sighs- -.-;

Kira: Kills? Oh Kills! I killed lots when I was in SEED mode... I never kept track...

Bankotsu: --;;

Ed: -whispers to self- _I'm bunking with murderers..._ So uh! How old are you guys?

Bankotsu: 19...

Kira: 16!

Shinji 14!

Ed: ... 15...

Shinji: Wow! Your pretty short!

Ed: WHO YOU CALLIN' A SHRIMP SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO SIFT THE OCEAN TO FIND 'EM!

Shinji: -hides behind Kira- But... I didn't say that!

Kira: ...

Bankotsu: Aw geez... I'm as tall as Kira... AND I'M 19! CALM DOWN!

Ed: ... DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! -Baffs Bankotsu in the stomach-

Bankostu: -Just stands there- What... The... Hell? -grabs Ed's foot while it's lingering there and tosses him over his shoulder-

Ed: THAT WAS MY AUTOMAIL AHHH- -SLAM! Right into the wall-

---: KEEP IT DOWN!

Bankotsu: If I can lift the Banryuu... I can lift you...

Ed: ehehehheeheeeheee -laying against the wall with a drip of slobber dragging down his cheek, dizzy-

Bankotsu: Anyone else? -Bankotsu Looks at the others-

Shinji and Kira: Nah! It's okay! -they said waving their arms-

-**Now Winry's came, and she's currently at her room.-**

Winry: I'm all alone... No ones here... -sighs- I need an Edo right now! -she jumps on a random bed and grabs the pillow and cuddles it-

**-All the sudden the door bursts open and the lights flick on bright, A Blond haired girl was standing there in strange clothes with her hair in two braids made like Ed's hair, but lighter. she walked in with her right arm in the air-**

Winry: -sat up on the bed- WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!

---: HAIL ILPALAZZO!

Winry: WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD!

---: No no no! I'm Excel!

Winry: -gets out of the bed- Excel? Your my... Roomate?

Excel: Yep! We're having Menchii for breakfest!

Winry: But it's night-time

Excel: No one will care!

Winry: Your creeping me out...

Excel: Why does everyone say that about me! I'M NOT CRAZY!

-Someone walked in the door, Wearing a A pink, green, and light pink Kimono, long brown hair with a bow tying part of it at the bottom. With a giant boomerang on her back-

Winry and Excel: o.O; What the hell is that!

---: Gomenasai! I'm Sango-chan!

Winry: Are you one of our roomates?

Excel: You look kinda funky -grabs a random wrench out of Winry's pocket and pokes Sango's shoulder-

Sango: Hey! What're ya doing! That tickles! It's so cold! -Sango started to giggle-

Winry: Okay... Well, nice to meet you Sango, I'm Winry Rockbell!

Excel: AND I'M EXCELL!

Sango: Okay! -Sango waved- Hi!

Winry: -unpacks things- Well... We'd better unpack things...

**-Meanwhile-**

Jakotsu: -cries- I'm happy I'm roomed with guys... But...This one is creeping me out...

Armstrong: BEING CREEPY IS A TECHNIQUE PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!

Jakotsu: And he says somethings always a technique passed down... Ugh...

Armstrong: OVER HEARING LOUD WHISPERS TO SELVES IS A TECHNIQUE PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!

Jakotsu: WOULD YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I DECAPITATE YOU!

Armstrong: BEING DECAPITATED IS A TECHNIQUE PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!

Jakotsu: -Sighs-

**

* * *

****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That's all for the third chapter! Much more craziness waits for us! In the next chapter!

Any questions will gladly be answered! And Reviews are always welcome!

No flames please! Bye! Oh! And just for MORE fun! AVirtual Cookie goes to anyone who can guess what anime theses other guys are from!

---Kate

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
